The copending and commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/231,131 discloses a composition of matter that comprises a shelf stable, super critical, CO2 fluid extracted seed oil derived from a cracked biomass of perilla frutescens, the seed oil comprising from about 60 to about 95 percent w/w of PUFAs in a ratio of from about 4:1 to about 6:1 alpha-linolenic acid (ALA) to linoleic acid (LA) and a mixture of selected antioxidants.
A process for forming the perilla seed extract is also disclosed by subjecting the pre-milled cracked or flake-rolled seed to supercritical CO2 extraction. A partially or wholly defatted perilla seed as a cake residue with virtually no fat or oil is disclosed as one of the by-products. The extracted oil in one example is the desired end product. The defatted cake resulting from the supercritical CO2 process is disclosed as potentially viable. It is desirable to process the partially defatted cake to use as a dietary supplement, food or beverage.